The oven is one of the most used appliances in the home. Most of the meals prepared in the home necessitate the use of an oven for heating and cooking. Many ovens are situated on or near the floor of the kitchen and are provided with slidable racks for supporting cookware. These slidable racks, when pulled outwardly by the user, allow the cookware to be moved from the interior heating chamber of the oven for monitoring, handling, or removal, but the low height of the racks requires awkward bending, leaning, and stooping on the part of the user to grasp the cookware and further requires lifting of the cookware from the low rack surface to a countertop or tabletop. Furthermore, cooking vessels, when filled with food, can be quite heavy, hot to the touch, and difficult to handle, thereby making the use of low oven racks awkward and possibly dangerous, especially for the handicapped, the elderly, and those with physical ailments such as arthritis.
An oven rack assembly that is easily movable to allow the horizontal rack to be pulled outwardly and raised upwardly to a more convenient height exterior to the oven would solve these problems by allowing the user to raise the rack to a convenient height exterior to the oven for prior to loading the cookware or handling the cookware stationed thereon.